


Alliances

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Ser Davos gets a lesson on the history of the north.





	Alliances

Jon and Sansa danced the opening song at the celebration of the North banquet to solidify his Kingship. She laughed in his arms and people noted that the King smiled more when he was around her.

“Will history repeat itself?” Lord Karstark asked Ser Davos as he leaned into his frame.

“History?” Ser Davos inquired.

“Do you not know the Stark history?” Lord Karstark quoffed.

“I know about Ned Stark, the hand of the King, and that his sister was the reason for war…” Ser Davos explained.

“You don’t know about Jonnel and Sansa?”

“Who are they?” Ser Davos asked.

“Jonnel Stark married his niece Sansa Stark,” he explained as he nodded to Jon and Sansa.

Ser Davos looked at Jon and Sansa dancing and shook his head.

“But surely, he’s her brother…” Ser Davos began.

“Half-brother with a different womb,” Lord Karstark explained. “Winters are cold and Northerners have never been adverse to half siblings sharing a bed. ”

Ser Davos watched Jon and Sansa finish their dance and start to walk toward the table they had all been sitting at.

He needed Jon to be available to marry the Dragon Queen for any necessary alliance, if the need arose. And Lady Sansa could be just the bargaining chip they needed if they were to gain more Northern Support or keep the Vale at their side. And he needed Jon to know that before things with his half-sister got out of hand.

“You two dance well together,” Ser Davos complimented them upon their return.

Sansa laughed at his observation. “Only because Mother would whack Jon with a cane when he didn’t. ”

“Your mother did that?” Ser Davos asked Jon.

“Lady Stark did,” Jon corrected him. “Both me and Robb were punished if there were antics. ”

“So you two grew up close?” Ser Davos asked.

Sansa and Jon exchanged knowing looks and she shook her head.

“Mother kept Jon away from me because she didn’t want the influence of a bastard on her daughter who would be Queen.”

“But surely…”

“Lady Stark made sure I knew my place,” Jon interrupted.

“But you’re a Stark now,” Sansa said as she touched his arm.

“So you say,” Jon mumbled.

“So everyone says,” Sansa said with certainty. “The North knows who you are. ”

“The Stark name would help if you had to form and alliance with the Dragon Queen,” Ser Davos explained.

“Alliance?” Jon asked.

“Marriage,” Ser Davos said.

“Jon will not marry that crazy Dragon Queen!” Sansa erupted. “I won’t allow it!”

“My Lady, I beg your pardon, but it’s not your permission the King….” Ser Davos started.

“Aye,” Jon said as he puffed out his chest. “It is Sansa’s permission and choices I acknowledge. I’ll do nothing without them. ”

“But my King….”

“You seem to misunderstand Ser Davos….” Jon started. “I may be the King, but Sansa is my Queen and together we rule. ”

“But surely, you understand that both of you must marry others to secure…”

“I understand no such thing,” Jon said surely. “Northerners have their own ways and you need to start to learn them. We remember the past. ”

“Thank you Ser Davos for pointing out that marriage is important for stability and unity. We’ll have to announce soon. ” Sansa said as she looked toward Jon and he nodded his head.

“Announce?” Ser Davos asked.

“Our marriage,” Sansa said, as if the point was obvious. “To assure the North is secure. To ensure Jon’s place and to continue our line. ”

“Have a good evening, Ser Davos” Jon said before he walked away with Sansa.

Ser Davos sat shaking his head for a few moments before Lord Karstark leaned back into his frame and chuckled.

“History repeats itself,” he said as he clapped Ser Davos on the back.


End file.
